No Questions Asked
by Anaica
Summary: Killian Jones should have known being a god father was going to be interesting. But he did regret making that promise to Sophia Cassidy. Part 2 of ?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **I'm still going strong with these characters. Please be aware that this is continuing a LONG story that starts with "People Like Me Don't Deserve Happy Endings". This is basically following the next generation of fairy tale characters. There is happiness along with normal craziness.**

* * *

 _Maybe he made a mistake with that promise._

 _"_ _If you are ever in trouble and don't want to call your parents, call me. No matter what time is it. Even if you have a dead body."_

 _An eleven-year-old Sophia stared up at her god father, shocked. "Uncle Killian, why would I have a dead body?"_

 _"_ _Because I know your mother, Princess." He kissed the top of her head._

 _Yes, he was going to regret that._

* * *

Killian Jones was in bed, one arm tight around Emma when his phone buzzed. He peeled his eyes open to look at the clock. 2:30 AM. Who in their bloody mind would text now?

Maybe it was nothing.

Then it buzzed three more times. Huffing, he grabbed his phone and cursed softly when the screen lit up.

Four text messages and he knew the number.

 _Uncle Killian, help._

 _Come outside._

 _Please._

 _Now._

Killian pulled himself out of bed. Part of him knew this day was coming. Just look at her family. He silently dressed and headed to the door. Killian paused to look at Emma. When was the last time he left a woman in bed?

Killian walked out his front door and looked around. He didn't see anyone. Then there was a faint outline of a car. When he got closer, the driver's door opened.

And the passenger's door

And the door behind the driver.

Killian stopped in his tracks, he should have known it was the three of them. When the three of them came together, trouble followed.

Sophia ran to him and threw herself into his arms. "Uncle Killian, I messed up!" Ivy and Rosie stayed with the car.

He patted her shoulder. "It can't be that bad, lass. Let me see." He ignored the sick feeling in his stomach.

Rosie went around to the car's trunk and opened it.

Killian followed, Sophia and Ivy were at his heels. His eyes widened when he saw…

"Is that Happy?" He asked.

"Yes." Sophia answered him quietly.

"Is he…?" Now she was in big trouble.

"No!" Did he think she was a monster or something?

"He's still breathing; he just won't wake up." Ivy assured him.

"And he…" Rosie began to say. Suddenly, the dwarf in the trunk turned blue, then green then back to normal. "He does that." She got to finish her statement.

"Hmm, he did glow in the dark when we first got him in the truck." Ivy sounded thoughtful.

"How did this happen?" Killian asked, bracing himself for something terrible. There was silence from the three girls. "Explanation now." Killian felt himself falling back into his pirate captain ways. There was a sense of authority in his voice, it would make the crew members tell him everything.

Sophia began the story. "We were painting the town…"

"Graffiti you mean?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, he could feel a migraine already starting. The daughters of the mayor, one of the deputies and the librarian were out in the middle of the night breaking the law.

Well, if one looked at it a different way, the daughters of the Evil Queen, the Destroyer and the Dark One were just being mini versions of their parents.

But they were all better than that.

"Yes, I guess one could call it graffiti…" Rosie shrugged.

"We were playing around and Happy was walking down the street…." Sophia said.

"Still not sure why he was even there." Ivy couldn't wrap her mind around why other people were out at late, or early as they were.

"He got hit." Sophia finally pointed out the most obvious fact. "Can you hide him in your basement until we figure how to fix him?"

"No, I am not covering for you. This is serious."

"You promised! If I ever needed help, you would do it, no questions asked." Sophia tried not to whine.

"So you don't believe in good form?" Ivy ventured.

Killian turned to look at Ivy, she was Regina's daughter through and through. "I never though this day would come."

"Come on, anyone could have seen this coming. It doesn't take a brain surgeon." Sophia fought back.

"Fine, he can go in the basement. But that won't be enough…" Killian began then Ivy snapped her fingers and Happy was no longer a dwarf. In front of them was a dinning chair, a very ugly dinning chair.

"See, problem solved."

"No, that's just a band aid." Rosie corrected her. "But for now it will do. Just buy us time, we will figure this out."

"Thank you, Uncle Killian." Sophia hugged him.

"You are so lucky I love you, lass."

"I know."

* * *

 **So I kind of based Sophia's relationship with Killian off one I personally have with my uncle. But isn't Killian great?**

 **Reviews please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Any changes with the random chair in the basement? What is Sophia going to do?**

* * *

A week passed and there was still a random chair in Killian's basement. First he attempted to keep Emma out. It was easy enough, at least it wasn't spring cleaning time. Then Henry was in the basement, looking for a piece of his artwork to frame for Regina. The lad was the one who almost spilled the beans.

"What's with the ugly chair in the basement?" Henry asked Emma.

"What chair?" Emma was confused and headed to the door that led downstairs.

"It's mine, Swan. I saw it on the side of the road. I want to fix it up, maybe sell it." Killian told her. He hated lying to her, besides the fact she saw through everyone's lies.

"You're a picker now?" She thought it was cute. Killian restoring broken things. Kind of like with her. "Well, man's trash is another man's treasure."

"Lass, you are the only treasure I will ever need." He leaned in for a kiss. Emma returned it eagerly and Henry bolted from the rom.

This scheme had gone on long enough. Killian was going to pay a visit to his god daughter.

* * *

Liam said he saw his cousin go into the woods with Ivy and Rosie. Killian thanked him and promised him an extra hour of television as long Liam said nothing to Emma. Thankfully neither Liam or Hope had inherited Mary Margaret's inability to keep a secret.

Now where in the woods was Sophia?

Something suddenly brushed past Killian's leg. He looked down to lock eyes with a wolf. What was the name of Amelia's wolf? "Luna?" He tried, receiving a paw on his shoe. "Do you know where Sophia is?"

Luna began to walk off, then paused to turn around as if to say ask, 'you coming?"

So there was Killian Jones, following a wolf through the woods. Luna then stopped at a random spot and Killian looked around. "So, where is she?"

Luna huffed and walked forward two feet and disappeared.

Magical barrier, smart girl. Killian followed the wolf inside.

It was a battle zone in there. Charred trees, missing patches of grass, pieces of broken rocks thrown about. What was going on?

"This is our last dwarf." Ivy yelled. She held a large cartoon version of Dopey.

"All of the others met bad ends..." Rosie had a notebook in hand. "Happy is still blue and is a large blueberry. Doc blew up, Sleepy is three inches tall, Grumpy is invisible. Sneezy is in a tree somewhere and Bashful became a balloon. Sophia, this looks bad."

"I know. Why didn't Blinky come when I called?"

"Because she's your mother's guardian's spirit, not yours." Rosie pointed out.

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

Killian was trying to hide but luck was not on his side. He found the invisible dwarf. And it hurt.

Sophia, Ivy and Rosie stared at him. How had they found them?"

"Speaking of captains…" Rosie commented.

"Uncle Killian, how did you find us?" Sophia tried to hide the panic in her voice.

"I wanted to see how you were coming along with fixing Happy." And by Rosie's rundown, they were nowhere close.

"Soon, really soon." Sophia smiled. Ivy scoffed. "Our last try could be the one that works." She rolled up her sleeves. They just need a miracle. She focused, a ball of magic appeared in her hand, it got bigger and began to sparkle. Finally, Sophia threw it at cartoon statue of the last dwarf.

Like all the test subjects, Dopey changed colors randomly. Suddenly he became his normal colors and the statue's eyes opened.

The girls watched with baited breath. Had they succeed?

Dopey then turned to liquid and dropped to the ground, making a large puddle.

Sophia fell to her knees, defeated. "I'm a terrible sorceress."

"That was the last dwarf." Rosie informed them.

"What have you tried so far?" Killian asked, trying to be helpful.

"Any spell that looked useful in my mother's vault." Ivy answered him.

"Let me guess, your mother has no idea you were in her vault?" Killian ventured. This situation kept getting worse.

"No."

They were playing with fire, all three of them. And it ended now. "I still have a random chair in my basement. I have had to lie to Emma about its origin. All three of you know about her super power. I am giving you a deadline, twenty-four hours then I am telling Emma everything."

"You wouldn't." Ivy stared him down.

"Try me, princess."

Sophia wasn't taking the threat seriously. "You can tell Aunt Emma but she won't believe you. You can't prove anything. I put that spell on him, you can't break it." She had ancient magic, unbreakable and unstoppable. It outranked anyone's else magic.

For a second, Killian swore he saw a flash of the Dark One in her eyes. That confidence that bordered on insanity. He shuddered but didn't back down. "You think your godmother can't undo your magic. She's the Savior and you are not your mother, Sophia Eleanor."

He not only used her name, but her middle name too. Sophia's confidence dropped slightly. He was right though she would never admit it to him.

"Twenty-four hours." Killian told them then walked through their protective barrier.

The girl sat down on a log and had to think of a plan.

"Now what? Who's more powerful than my mom?" Ivy asked.

Rosie tapped her fingers on the log then suddenly stopped to stare at her friends. The answer dawned on her. "Guys…"

Ivy and Sophia then realized who Rosie had thought of.

"No, Rosie…" Sophia didn't want to go that far. "We aren't…"

"Yes Sophia, we are that desperate."

* * *

 **First off, LOL that Snow White's grandkids can keep their mouths shut. And things aren't looking up for Sophia, Rosie and Ivy. Where are they now going to do?**

 **Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. And the conclusion of this story. Heads up, there is a little bit of a back and forth here.**

 **And as to answer INEEDFICS' question- Sophia is the daughter of Amelia Hunter (OC) and Neal Cassidy. This might be the first of my stories you have read, this is very far into the list of stories I wrote about Amelia. If you want to start at the beginning, the first story is "People Like Me Don't Deserve Happy Endings" and work your way from there.**

* * *

"Morning Daddy." Rosie entered the pawn shop with a giant smile plastered on her face.

Gold looked up from his inventory books. "Morning, dearie." His daughter didn't often visit him at work. She was the age where she didn't want to been seen with her parents. Just typical teenager.

"I need your help." She told him.

That should have set off warning bells in his head. No one really wanted his advice, unless there was curse or villain or monster. Actually come to think of it, people only came to him when they needed help. He had been a necessary evil in the Enchanted Forest.

Now in Storybrooke, he was Dad and Grandpa. It was a welcome change.

"It's about the future. College and a job. I want to start planning a career path." Rosie began.

Gold exhaled. That was a good topic and it was completely in her hands. He hadn't seen her future and he didn't want to. "Good idea. Do you know what you want to major in when you get to college?"

"I was actually thinking law. I want to help innocent people and put bad guys behind bars." Spoken like the product of two fairy tale characters.

"Lawyer? That's a noble profession. Which means law school and joining a firm…" Gold told her.

"Or starting my own firm." Rosie liked being in charge.

That made Gold chuckle. "I'm guessing you want to go to an out of state school?"

"Yes, of course. See somewhere new, meet new people. A new experience. A new adventure." Rosie almost sighed. She sounded very much like her mother.

"We can start the research when I get home tonight." Gold told her.

"Great, that's great."

It seemed like the conversation was over, but Rosie hadn't moved.

"If there something else, dearie?" He asked.

Rosie needed to stall for time. She took a deep breath. "I want to learn magic."

* * *

"Where did you learn to pick a lock?" Ivy asked Sophia. Even as the daughter of a former thief, she was impressed.

"Dad taught me, just don't tell my Mom."

They stood in the back room of the pawn shop. It had been off limits to everyone for as long as Storybrooke existed. Now the girls understood why. It was jam packed with magical items.

"Sophia, where do we start?" Ivy asked, already feeling overwhelmed.

"You start over there, I'll start over here and we will meet in the middle."

* * *

Gold paled slightly. His daughter wanted to learn magic? While Rosie was ninety-nine percent Belle, there was that one percent that scared Gold to no end.

"Sophia learns from Tim; Ivy learns from her mom. I'm the odd one out. I could just learn stuff from them." Rosie tried to keep the whine out of her voice.

"Rosie, magic comes with a price. Sometimes not having magic is more powerful." Gold had used his magic as a crutch for centuries and almost lost everything.

"I just want to spend time with you." And she looked at him, blue eyes wide. Rosie didn't really need magic, but she did have her father wrapped around her finger.

"I'll make you a deal. You work here a few days a week, like Henry used to do. And I'll give you a few magic lessons." Gold couldn't deny her anything.

"So the pawn shop is the family business?" Rosie asked.

* * *

"Anything yet?" Sophia asked, she was standing on a step stool.

"You are aware I don't even know what I'm looking for, right?" Ivy replied.

"A spell book or a wand."

"Because the Dark One keeps powerful items out in the open." Ivy scoffed.

"Well this room is locked and protected with blood magic. He doesn't expect anyone to break in. Most people are scared of him, still."

"You're not?"

"No, he's my grandfather. Plus, my magic, or rather my mother's magic, out ranks him." Ancient magic was more powerful than the Dark One.

"And how does that save me?"

"You're with me."

"Comforting." Ivy said under her breath. She was now glancing over a shelf of large jars. She couldn't identify anything in them, maybe that was a good thing. There was a jar all the way in the back and Ivy's curiosity got the best of her. She pulled it out.

* * *

"I guess this is the family business." He worked here, so did Belle and Neal. Henry had for a short time, now Rosie would add to the legacy.

Then there was a blood chilling scream and a crash of glass from the back room. Was someone attempting to rob him? Gold turned to tell Rosie to leave the store, he had to make sure she was safe. But there was guilt written all her face. And there was that one percent.

Gold walked into the backroom to see Sophia and Ivy standing on tables, staring in horror at the floor.

"Is it going to start moving?" Ivy yelled.

"I don't think so…Wait, there's a giant ring on it…" Sophia turned to Gold in the doorway. "Why? Why do you have that?"

On the floor was Captain Hook's left hand.

"That should be the least of your concerns, dearies." Gold calmly told the three of them. Then he realized what was going on here, he had been tricked. His own daughter had been the distraction while his granddaughter and their friend attempted to rob him. Part of him couldn't help being impressed. But no one robbed the Dark One. He used magic to return the hand to the jar.

Now he had to deal with the thieves. They had better have a good reason.

* * *

The three girls sat on a bench in the back room, quietly arguing with each other.

"This is your fault." Rosie said.

"Ivy's the one who screamed." Sophia pointed out.

"It was hand, besides, the whole thing is your fault, Sophia." Ivy threw the blame to Rosie's niece.

And Gold just watched them argue. What had he done to deserve this? Well, that list was very long. But for his daughter and granddaughter to be trouble makers? He should have seen that coming.

"He looks pissed at us." Ivy commented, risking a look at Gold.

"He's not pissed, he's disappointed." Rosie corrected her.

"Which is worse." Sophia added.

Then they heard the front door opened and before they knew it, all their parents were crowded in the back room. Amelia, Neal, Robin, Regina and Belle all had looks that mirrored Gold's disappointment.

"We just heard what happened." Amelia began.

"What were you thinking?" Regina asked.

The three girls looked up at her, shocked. They knew what happened? They knew everything?

"I thought we had twenty hours to fix it?" Ivy shot Sophia a look.

"We did…"

"Bloody pirate ratted us out." Rosie scoffed.

"But he gave his word…" Sophia wasn't sure how she felt.

"Killian? Why would he rat you out?" Neal had no idea where their conversation was going.

"We got a call that Rose was the distraction while the two of you broke into the back room for something." Robin told them.

"Girls, you need to tell us, is someone in trouble and you are trying to save them?" Belle asked.

"So Uncle Killian didn't tell you?"

"No, but apparently we can ask him if you won't." Gold was ready to get to the bottom of this.

Okay, so he was still a good god father. Sophia exchanged looks with Rosie and Ivy. The jig was up, they had to come clean. "We know where Happy is…"

"He's alive..."

"He just won't wake up…"

Amelia pinched the bridge of her nose. "Magic? You girls were playing around with magic, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"You, the three of you, know that all magic comes with a price." Regina couldn't believe this was happening. She thought she had a good relationship with her daughter. She thought Ivy would come to her no matter what.

It was Belle, ever sweet and understanding Belle, who then spoke for everyone in the room. "You girls know you can come to us when you mess up. No matter what. We are all here for you. We are a family and families work together to fix problems. Don't do things alone. Please make sure you don't make the same mistakes we did."

That helped the girls' guilt, made them comfortable to open up about their mistake.

"Happy is in Aunt Emma's basement…" Sophia began.

"I turned him in a chair." Ivy said.

"We were playing around and messed up. We tried to fix it ourselves and enlisted Killian's help to buy us time and a safe place to hide the dwarf." Rosie finished.

Now that everything was out in the open, the group went to Emma's. The Savior had no idea what was in her basement. Amelia changed Happy back to his original form without an issue.

Of course the girls were grounded for using magic with supervision and trying to hide their mess up. Stricter magic lessons were in the future for Sophia and Ivy.

Everything was back to normal.

* * *

"So you're not mad at me for lying to you, Swan?" Killian asked Emma that night at dinner.

"No, you were looking out for Sophia. You were being a good god father. I'm sure Amelia would do the same if Liam came to her with a problem."

"Liam wouldn't get into trouble…" Killian defended his son, Emma raised an eye brow at him. They both knew that was a lie. Liam and Hope were good kids but at the end of the day, they were Emma and Killian's kids.

"Amelia and Neal have three magical kids; their lives will never be boring. I am so glad our kids aren't…"

At that moment, Liam David Jones waved his hand. A white cloud appeared in front of him. It faded quickly, a bowl of ice cream now replaced his dinner plate.

Emma and Killian exchanged looks. They had spoken to soon.

* * *

 **VERY IMPORTANT- AT THIS MOMENT I AM NOT WRITING A MAGICAL LIAM STORY. Can't say the same for the future, I had intended to write a one shot for Lucifer, I am currently working on a sequel.**

 **I think the interaction between the girls, I think they are better versions of their parents. They will be back in a future story. Thoughts on Rosie becoming a lawyer?**

 **Next story next Sunday. Derek is finally going to be the main character.**

 **Question- Should I do a family tree and put it on my tumblr page? I do have face claims for all the kids. It would be Amelia and Neal's family (Amelia would get two different ones with her adopted family on one and maybe Emma and Killian's I guess. I wouldn't do it unless someone says yes.**


End file.
